The present invention relates to an ignition stone container which encloses ignition stones to be used in a cigarette lighter when an ignition stone in use is abraded and to be exchanged.
An ignition stone container in the prior art encloses several new ignition stones only for exchanging.
Consequently, in such a container, in order to exchange an ignition stone, a locking screw threadedly attached to an ignition stone taking-in portion in the lighter is removed using a screwdriver, a coin or the like.